The One That Got Away
by SrtaHendric
Summary: "Você foi o único que escapou. O único que deixei escapar"


**_N/A: _**_Tradicional. Sherlock Holmes não me pertence, mas sim ao sir. Arthur Conan Doyle e no caso a Warner que produziu o filme. Johnlock com base no Robert e no Jude, porque eles dois são um amorzinho nos papéis._

_Sem betagem._

**_Sherlock's POV_**

_A música é da Katy Perry - The One That Got Away. Recomendo que ouçam enquanto leem. Link: www*.youtube*.com*/*wat*ch?v*=Ah*ha*3*Cq*e_f*k (retirem os astericos)._

* * *

_**Johnlock **_

_**The One That Got Away.**_

**I should have told you what you**

_Eu deveria ter te dito o que você__**  
**_

**Meant to me, whoa**

_Significava para mim, whoa__**  
**_

**'Cause now I pay the price**

_Porque agora eu pago o preço_

Pergunto-me como cheguei aqui. E rapidamente a resposta vem a minha mente.

Eu.

Sempre, sempre, fui o culpado por tudo. E você crer que eu não me não importava, ou percebia, mas eu via, eu sabia.

Eu me lembro do começo. Das aventuras. Eu me lembro de tudo. Eu não sei por que, mas eu lembro. Talvez eu saiba também.

Principalmente daquele dia. Eu olhei para você, encarei profundamente seus olhos e eu soube, você soube, estava esperando pelas palavras que nunca saíram da minha boca.

E eu me surpreendi, você estava esperando. Estava querendo. Droga, você não percebeu que eu também queria? Eu acho que sim, mas você estava cansado.

Cansado daquela vida, daquelas palavras não ditas, daquele relacionamento que estava sempre parado em um lugar.

Mas eu me sentia confortável com aquilo. Com aquele relacionamento imutável. Eu só percebi tarde demais que você não.

Você queria mais. Eu perguntei o "mais"? Nunca. Perguntei sobre o futuro? Sobre quando eu não estivesse tão jovem e nem mais tão ativo? Não. Minha memória é perfeita.

Nunca falamos do futuro. Eu falava do presente, dos casos, dos experimentos. Conversamos sobre nós? Raras vezes que nem deviam ser consideradas, porque, agora eu posso afirmar, eu não sabia o que dizer.

Sempre assim. Eu tinha as respostas, eu era lógico, eu conseguia resolver mistérios. Mas nunca desvendei você. Talvez, por não dá atenção necessária. Por não ter te colocado como melhor caso da minha vida.

Mas você não era um caso. Não merecia ser tratado assim.

Eu me pergunto como estás. Oras, eu sei. Mesmo a milhares de quilômetros de distância, eu sei. Saudável, exercendo sua profissão, feliz. É, você está bem feliz, eu sei, porque não consigo tirar meus olhos de você.

Pergunto-me se percebe. Se consegue ver meus dedos, meus olhos ao redor de você. Eu acho que não, está concentrado demais em outras coisas.

Percebi o quarto que você esvaziou. Colocou umas decorações de animaizinhos fofos. As peças novas que você comprou. É. Um bebê. Uma família maior.

Eu fui uma família?

Você me chamava... De amigo, eu creio. Mas, será que lá no fundo, eu não era uma família para você? Você me viu como companheiro um dia?

Você nos viu como aquelas famílias felizes com dois filhos? Fazendo os deveres, indo para parques.

Eu nunca consegui pensar assim até descobrir.

Eu acho que você sentia falta de uma família e só ela pode te dá isso.

_Cof, cof, cof._

Na verdade, só ela pode te dá o que você sempre quis. Estabilidade, palavras verdadeiras, a quase perfeição.

O que eu podia oferecer? O que eu podia fazer para fazê-lo ficar?

Minhas chances passaram, minhas tentativas para tudo mudar se foram.

_E indo cada vez mais fundo._

Você.

Você é meu único arrependimento que carregarei pela vida. Pelos esses dois últimos minutos de vida.

_Cof, cof, cof._

Eu talvez, não devesse ter ido tão longe. Talvez, se estivesse mais perto ainda poderia ver seu rosto tentando me ajudar. Tentando me curar.

Talvez, se eu não estivesse do outro lado do país, seus equipamentos médicos estariam em mim para tentar fechar esse buraco em meu peito.

Seu sorriso. Seus olhos. Suas roupas. Seu chapéu.

Tudo bem, eu tenho a imagem completa em minha mente. Satisfaz-me por esses últimos segundos.

Sua mão quente tocando meu ombro e acariciando minha testa. Meus cabelos.

Sim, essa visão me satisfará para sempre.

**All this money can't buy me**

_Todo esse dinheiro não pode me comprar_

**A time machine, no**

_Uma máquina do tempo, não_

**Can't replace you with a**

_Não pode repor você com_

**Million rings, no**

_Um milhão de anéis, não_

**I should have told you what you**

_Eu deveria ter te dito o quê você_

**Meant to me, whoa**

_Significava para mim, whoa_

'**Cause now I pay the price**

_Porque agora eu pago o preço_

"_Nós o encontramos alguns dias atrás, quase não o reconhecemos, mas um dos policias havia trabalhado com ele e percebeu. Não sabíamos quem contatar, até que o mesmo policial deu a ideia de chamá-lo."_

"_Obrigado. Eu vou cuidar de tudo, já terminaram a autópsia? Poderão liberar o corpo?"_

"_Imediatamente. Na verdade, estávamos apenas esperando sua chegada para assinar os papeis e entregar ao senhor. O irmão dele deu a você toda a custódia, todo os papeis para que cuidasse. Ele lavou as mãos."_

"_Eu sei que sim. Eles não eram muito próximos."_

"_Compreendo, vou buscar os papeis."_

"_O que foi que você fez, Sher? O que foi que eu fiz? O que foi que fizemos? Era para tudo ter dado certo, era para estarmos em nossa casa, era para permanecemos juntos. Mas erramos e esse erro me custou você. O maior erro da minha vida."_

**In another life, I would be your boy***

_Em outra vida, eu serei seu garoto__**  
**_

**We'd keep all our promises, be us**

_Nós manteríamos todas as nossas promessas, ser nós__**  
**_

**Against the world**

_Contra o mundo__**  
**_

**In another life, I would make you stay**

_Em outra vida, eu farei você ficar__**  
**_

**So I don't have to say you were the**

_Então, eu não tenho que dizer que você foi o__**  
**_

**One that got away**

_O único que escapou.__**  
**_

**The one that got away**

_O único que escapou_

* * *

_**N/A: **__Certo, começando pelo asterisco, ele está ai porque na verdade, quem conhece a música, é "girl", não boy, mas achei melhor trocar. Segundo, isso me veio a mente depois de assistir pela quarta, ou terceira vez, o primeiro filme de Sherlock, e eu vi as expressões do Sher, aquela cara fofa do Robert e me deu uma dor e acabei criando isso. Espero que dê para se divertir, ou chorar, sei lá._

_Kisses in enochian._

_Hendric. _


End file.
